


Reunited Drive

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Professor Augustine Sycamore and Professor Rowan finally reunite after years of being apart and decide to do a research drive, but when Augustine confuses his coffee with an assistant's, things go south quickly.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 4





	Reunited Drive

"Professor, you have a visitor. You'll be surprised about who it is." One of Rowan's assistants called to him from downstairs. Rowan ran down, then slowed to a casual stroll as he looked at the front door.

Standing there was Augustine Sycamore, his top student.

"Sorry for turning up without any prior notice, I wanted it to be a surprise." Augustine chuckled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Rowan walked up to his fellow professor and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh wow, you're up to my height! Last time I saw you, you were below my shoulder!"

"I hit a huge growth spurt."

"Anyways, why don't you have a seat? Maybe I can get you something?"

"Oh, sure!"

"Carlos, go and make some coffee." Rowan looked over at his assistant. A short boy in a blue polo shirt with medium length blonde hair and slightly worn down glasses went over to the kitchen. He had only been Rowan's assistant for a month. After making the two coffees, he returned.

"The coffees are ready, I should get back to work! I'll get mine later!" Carlos ran to the garden. Augustine walked to the kitchen and grabbed one of the coffees. He chugged it in one and put the mug in the sink. It tasted a little off, but it was tolerable.

"I'm going to head out on a research drive. Hey Augustine, wish to join me?" Rowan asked, grabbing his bag.

"Yeah! Just give me a minute!" Augustine ran upstairs. Even after all these years, he knew where everything was. When he was done with his business, he came back downstairs. "Let's head off then!"

An hour passed. Both professors were in the car, driving along. Rowan was concentrating on driving and the Pokemon around them. As for Augustine, he was just blankly staring at the field beside them. He had needed to go to the bathroom for a while, about 40 minutes and he was getting desperate quickly. He had one hand between his thighs, resting on his crotch.

"You seem distracted, what's wrong?" Rowan asked him. Augustine let out a sigh, but didn't respond. "What's wrong? Tell me, you can trust me." He repeated his question with a more demanding tone.

"I need to pee, that's all." Augustine muttered in response, but Rowan heard him.

"I thought you went before we left."

"I did. I don't know what's happening. It might've been my coffee, no offence."

"...oh...if it was the coffee, I know why." Rowan let out a nervous chuckle.

"Why?"

"Well, my assistant, Carlos, he has trouble with his blood pressure and he hates the taste of his medication, so he puts it in a bitter coffee to get rid of it."

"There are several cures for it. Calcium blockers, ACE inhibitors, a very common one is diuretics---" Augustine went through a list, then stopped. Diuretics. They cause the need to urinate more quickly. "Oh no...that's why...! I took the wrong coffee!" He started to get worried. He didn't have the strongest bladder and now he was under the effects of a diuretic, he was already feeling full.

"How long can you wait, Augustine?" Rowan had a lot of concern in his voice. Augustine fidgeted a little from discomfort.

"I already think it's full...or at the very least, 3/4. If it is full, I won't be able to wait more than half an hour. Well, that's normally. Under a diuretic, it might be less..." He answered honestly. Rowan let out a sigh, quite annoyed.

"Alright. Let's just wrap it up and head back." He let out another sigh, but quite a defeated one and turned the car around. The suddenly jolt made Augustine's bladder twitch and his other hand shot to his crotch. "Oh, sorry, it does that sometimes."

Another half an hour went by and they weren't even halfway back. Part of the journey was a main road and there was severe traffic for 20 minutes. It wasn't helping Augustine's painful bladder. He was certain it was full. All he wanted was relief. He felt like just letting go, but he knew he couldn't. It would ruin his clothes, his dignity and Rowan's car. Luckily, he left his labcoat back in Kalos. He had to confess.

"I don't think I can wait much longer..." He sounded upset when speaking, but Rowan knew why. He was getting worried.

"Are you really sure?" He asked.

"Pull over by a forest area or something. Please?" Augustine looked at Rowan seriously. Instead, Rowan stopped the car.

"The nearest forest is an hour away. If you really can't wait, go now."

"In the open?! No way!"

"Come on, I won't look..."

"You know why I can't do this...it's because I'm trans and going with no cover...it's really uncomfortable for me...what if someone drives by and sees me? I can't..." Augustine kept refusing.

"I'm not moving until you do. I don't want my car ruined." Rowan was getting mad, but was still worried. He didn't want to make Augustine feel uncomfortable. He just wanted him to keep at least part of his dignity in one piece. Augustine sighed, then got out of the car. He shuffled to the grass and had a look around. "Hey, over there." Rowan pointed to a bush quite a distance away. Augustine grinned and ran over to it. Rowan turned his head away. Once Augustine was in a good spot, he undid his belt. He took a quick glance around before pulling his jeans and underwear down, squatting so the bush hid him from the road's view.

He got an instant release and couldn't help but let out a loud sigh of relief. The feeling of finally emptying his aching bladder overwhelmed him. He never wanted this to happen. If he didn't take the wrong coffee, he could've gotten back in time. There was a tiny spot of urine on his underwear, but it was not noticeable at all on the outside. The last drop ceased after a few minutes. He pulled up his jeans and underwear, redid his belt and ran back to the car.

"How do you feel now?" Rowan asked with a grin. He was glad Augustine was no longer in pain.

"Oh, much better." He chuckled, getting back in. Rowan restarted the engine and they drove back to the lab.


End file.
